


Jerusalems New Secret

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, ColdHiddenBlade Story, Krosis Alonso - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like always Altair makes it hard for Malik to manoeuvre through his own missions. Jerusalem is full alert thanks to the arrogant assassin so when the newly appointed Master Assassin is after a target he is spotted by a Templar Knight, the chase is on. But can Malik throw the massive man off his trail or get something totally unexpected? Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerusalems New Secret

The Bureau was quiet and the only sounds as the soft tinkle of the fountain, the movement of parchment, and the scratch of a quill. City sounds were muffled and barely noticeable and it gave Malik a calming feeling when he jumped inside through the grate entrance. He prayed Altair wasn't still here. The younger assassin was made an Assassin Master at the same time as Malik and the older assassin was growing annoyed with the others bragging about being the youngest and strongest.

Inside the ancient bureau master looked up from his writing and gave a smile. With a bow of respect Malik greeted the man while feeling relieved that there was no sight of the arrogant bastard anywhere. Altair must have returned to Masyaf already.

"Malik welcome back. I have information on your mission here," He handed over a folded piece of paper, "And do be careful as the Commander of Jerusalem is on full alert from Altair this morning."

A sneer rose to Malik's lips before he could stop it, even not here Altair somehow made it hard for Malik to do his own work. "Thank you, peace and safety."

"And with you, my Brother."

Reading over the paper in the open sleeping area next to the fountain, Malik memorised everything word by word then threw the paper into the small brazier that was used for burning important information before the assassin left the bureau. It was dangerous to have written evidence on one's person in case they were ever killed or captured.

Without seeing the old man again for extra questions Malik climbed out of the bureau and ran across the roof tops while avoiding the archer guards view. Within seconds he found his main destination and scanned the area for enemies before jumping into the alley to listen to passing civilians and guards for information.

It took a while but he finally overheard his target whispering to a guard in the crowd near him. How Altair found people in places like this so quickly without needing to listen was beyond Malik because it had to be the hardest thing in being an assassin.

Blending into the crowd as his target and the guard parted ways Malik examined every threat and escape route, picking a handful as his main routes he slowly threaded his way towards his target. The Templar was none the wiser to the assassin right behind him, but someone was very alert and spotted Malik easily.

"Assassin there!" Flinching at the deep voice that soared out over the crowd making the civilian's panic and begin to disperse, Malik quick stepped the small distance left while avoiding people rushing past him and stabbed his target in the side of the throat as they got ready to flee. Before the man even began to fall Malik fled the scene with a handful of guards and who looked like a Templar Knight tailing him, they were too close for comfort at Malik's heels.

Malik could literally feel the Knight breathing down his neck and he leapt over people's heads by doing a running jump along walls and swinging swiftly from window frames to leap up onto pillars. One by one the guards following him lessened as they struggled to keep up but the Knight followed skilfully as he ran across the wood above the alley as if he was on flat ground. Something only a highly skilled Assassin was known for.

Trying to throw the dangerous man off his trail Malik fell to the ground and turned one corner. He fled into different alleys, weaving around the streets that he had memorized like a map in his mind so he lost sight of the Templar Knight.

Still wanting to make certain the Templar was completely off his tail Malik did a few more laps further and further away from where he had last seen the Templar before he finally hid in a curtained shelter on the roof of a tall building used sometimes by archer guards during the hot day to wait a couple of hours. Kneeling in the cool darkness he looked out through the curtains gaps and took steady breaths.

"You are clever and fast, but still not as good as me." A deep muffled voice right behind him had Malik spinning around, he raised his sword in time to halt the other one coming down towards his face. Sparks flew up from their clashing blades.

The Templar Knight straddled above Malik while pressing the young assassin into the ground with the strength he had in his sword and it was a struggle for Malik to push back so he didn't get the blade slicing through his throat.

'He is huge, how did he sneak up on me and keep up so easily? Most Templar Knight's lose me.' Fear ran down his spine as the man gave a muffled chuckle, his voice was deep and vibrated through Malik's whole being making goose bumps pop up all over his skin.

Gritting his teeth, Malik tried to gain the upper hand and throw the Templar off but it was impossible as the man felt like an immovable statue and Malik feared that if he removed his hidden blade hand to stab the Templar he would lose the battle in an instant. It was hard enough holding the sword up with both hands…

"You're not the same assassin from this morning, but your age is about the same. Meaning you probably know him well."

Malik hissed through his teeth at the mention of Altair and the Templar's intelligent guess, this was the bastards fault he knew it. This Templar Knight must have been searching the streets for Altair and had recognised the robes Malik wore. What on earth did Altair do?

Easily overpowering Malik, the Templar was able to use just one hand on his sword to press him down into the ground and use the free one to grab Malik around the throat. A small gasping sound came from the assassin as he struggled against the taller man as the hand made it difficult to breathe.

Lacking breath Malik's muscles weakened and the Templar Knight easily disarmed Malik, placing their swords down on the ground the tall man lifted Malik's hands up and held them in one hand against the crown of Malik's head as the small shelter was cramped. Once he deemed it fine, the Templar released Malik's throat and pulled out a dagger from his belt with his newly freed hand.

Gasping for air Malik squinted up through his watery eyes and felt nauseous as everything spun, the tall man used the dagger to thread through Malik's leather wrist bracers. The serrated blade cut into the stone easily and locked Malik into place, the Templar leaned back and looked down as the young assassin tried to tug away the dagger with gritting teeth.

"Release me, you bastard!" Malik kicked out and squirmed beneath the Templar, his feet banged against the side of the curtained shelter in the awkward position he was in as he tried to get a good angle to kick the man in a vital area but the Templar pressed his thighs tighter around Malik's hips making it difficult to move.

"Temperamental." The Templar chuckled out the single word as he watched through the slits of his helmet as Malik's face went red with rage and bared his teeth. Nothing was visible in the slits as no light hit the inside of his helmet and it made Malik feel like he was fighting against a soulless being.

It was rather ominous, Malik had a Templar Knight in full armour directly above him and was completely at their mercy. "Shut up and fight me properly! Stop being a coward!"

"Oh but wouldn't that is so boring? Can't we do something more fun without the 'die bastard' attitude?" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he kneeled upright above Malik, he had to hunch down slightly to keep his fully armoured head from hitting the low roof of the squishy shelter.

Growling Malik tried to struggle again and lifted his hips to throw the man off, the Templar grunted as he was slightly put off but he placed a strong hand on Malik's stomach and pushed him further into the ground. Looking up with a pissed off frown Malik wondered who this man was, he wasn't like the average Templar Knight.

"Who in Allah's name are you?"

"Me?" Chuckling the man tilted his head and pointed a finger at himself in an almost innocent way making Malik's face twist in frustration, "Krosis Alonso."

The name made ice fill Malik's bones and his eyes widen a fraction, Krosis Alonso the Commander of the Jerusalem Army? 'Damn it Allah! I have fallen into the arms of the worst possible enemy… a Templar Master…'

Squirming with more vigour and feeling his heart twist in fear as the full danger dawned on him, Malik tried again to throw off the man. Thrusting up he flinched when Krosis gave a muffled moan, "You should stop that…"

Malik went stiff and his mind blanked out, he could almost feel the fiery look the man was giving him through his helmet. His face tingled with embarrassment for a moment when he realised what Krosis was moaning about.

"Y-you…" With an accusing tone Malik stuttered and glared up at Krosis, it was growing colder as it became late in the afternoon but Malik could feel the burning heat from Krosis and his own blood that rose to his cheeks.

"Y-you what?" Krosis mimicked with a humorous tone as he slowly ran his hands down Malik's sides, "Like men? Yes I do. Like assassin men? Oh yes..."

The chuckles and touching from Krosis made Malik shiver. The gloved hands slipped underneath Malik's robes and shirt to run across his torso making Malik growl in anger and pleasure. "Let go of me!"

Krosis paused and tilted his head again, "You know, Altair said that to me too."

"What…!?" Malik's eyes widened and he went stiff. Had Altair had sex with this Templar?

Not answering at first Krosis stroked against Malik's chest and ran a finger across the man's nipples drawing out an escapee moan, "The young virgins were always the best. I was able to tame Altair to my 'body' quite easily… too bad he fled in the end."

The tone from Krosis was almost hurt as he lifted Malik's robes so the dark muscles were visible for his hidden eyes. Malik was in shock as he thought over Krosis' words while struggling to ignore the man's touches on his stomach.

Altair lost his virginity to a Templar Master? When and how did that happen?

And why was he thinking about Altair right now when he was in such a dangerous predicament? "Damn it!"

"Hm?"

Clenching his teeth as Krosis began to undo his belt, Malik glared up at the man with a thudding heart. Slowly Krosis pulled Malik's pants down to his ankles then removed his boots so his legs were bare.

"What are you… are you going to ruin me then kill me? Coward!"

"Not 'ruin', just fuck." Krosis chuckled and began to pull off his gloves while sitting himself down on Malik's thighs so the assassin's manhood was visible for them both. His hand then went to his own pants beneath his clothing and chainmail and tugged them down to his knees.

Because Krosis' long tunic and chainmail were past his hips Malik couldn't see the man's own hard manhood nor its size and felt anticipation as Krosis shifted so Malik's legs were either side of his hips and feet flat against the side of the shelter so his knees bent up high in the air.

"And you don't seem to be complaining about this position, so I would guess you have been with men before and is enjoying this, hm?"

"Tsk!" Malik glowered up at Krosis. Yes he had been with men before, occasionally when he and some fellow young assassins were travelling they all got frustrated. This was how he learnt about Altair's skill with the same gender, to think he got his talents from a Templar. And yes he was enjoying it a little. The thought of being with a Templar Master made Malik feel giddy like a rebellious teenager.

"Oh could it be… you and Altair have had some fun times together?"

Once more at the man's intelligent catch on, Malik growled through his gritting teeth making Krosis smirk under his helmet and lick his lips. With his hands Krosis lifted Malik's thighs and grinded his hips against the assassin's shaft bringing out a beautiful deep sigh.

"How about I show you the pleasure that brought him to screaming release?" Krosis laughed as he continued to grind making Malik's shaft begin to grow a little firm, two fingers pushed inside Malik's arse making him give a broken grunting groan.

Krosis curled his fingers against Malik's nerves making the assassin squirm once more, but this time with desire and not the will to escape. Loudly Malik gave a gasp as the Templar once again curled his fingers and thrust them in and out stroking his sensitive walls.

"D-damn it!" Arching upwards Malik groaned deeply from his chest as Krosis gripped his manhood in a tight fist to start stroking him from tip to base in a slow torturous pace. All ideas of escape or left over discontent were lost in that instant.

Having one hand pumping him and the other pressing against places he didn't know existed inside his prostate, Malik clenched his jaw and twisted around on the ground as a roaring release came upon him within a few minutes.

The cum covered Krosis' hand and wrist and he stopped what he was doing, taking hold of Malik's robes as the assassin panted in deep breaths Krosis tugged them up over his head so they bunched up around Malik's arms leaving the rest of his body completely bare.

"I do like a man with a dark natural tan." Krosis laughed as he pinched Malik's nipples and messaged the muscle of his chest. Tingles followed Krosis' hands like a road making Malik twitch all over and look up through hazy eyes.

For a Templar he knew what he was doing. In that short moment Malik had forgotten about everything, but as everything came back to him after his release, his eyes focussed and he gave a glare as Krosis chuckled at Malik's blissful look.

"Now don't look at me like that. Don't worry, I will fuck you now." That wasn't why Malik was glaring but his mouth went dry as he watched the Templar's hand slowly lower towards the hem of his tunic. Using the single hand Krosis lifted the bottom of his tunic and chainmail giving Malik a full view of the large hardness that was pointing directly at him.

'Oh Allah!' Everything spun around Malik from the blood that rushed through his brain and the odd lack of air as he struggled to breathe. With his free hand Krosis lifted Malik's hips and shifted forward so he was pressing against Malik's begging hole, in his mind the assassin prayed to the great god as he breathed in deeply.

Like a thick spear Krosis pushed inside, feeling the large man hit the nerves deep inside his arse made Malik cry out with pleasure and whine softly from the twinge of pain he felt from being stretched out suddenly and having a large shaft slam into him fully without the air of oil.

Slowly Krosis began to pace his thrusts and Malik moaned deeply with his eyes closed and mouth wide open. He wrapped his legs around the back of Krosis and held on making the Templar give his own deep moan.

With arms wrapped around Malik's lower back, Krosis bent over the assassin and began to speed up a little bit wedging the young assassin's shaft between them. Malik wanted to bite down on something as his moans grew louder and the pleasure burned, seeing some skin peeking out between Krosis' helmet and chainmail he bared his teeth and latched on.

"Hyk!" Krosis gave a startled sound as teeth with sharpish canines clamped on his neck tightly, Malik tasted the small trickle of blood that smeared on his lips and filled his mouth, he moaned at the tang. The thrusts from Krosis jarred into him making him twitch and groan with each movement. Malik could feel Krosis sliding in and out of him and the feeling sparked through his whole body.

A tight hand wrapped around Malik's hardness again and began to stroke and squeeze at the head making Malik hum into Krosis' neck and thrust up his own hips making the Templar grind against his walls. They both moaned at the feeling and Malik repeated it.

The pleasure made Malik strain his arms against the dagger but somehow Krosis had been able to push it so deeply into the stone it was impossible to move even a millimetre out even when using all the strength he had, another jolt of pleasure had Malik moaning and arching again with a heavy pant.

"Hngh." Scrunching his eyes up and tightening his teeth's grip on Krosis neck making the man groan out, Malik huffed and drooled as he struggled to swallow. It was almost chocking him but he couldn't move back as Krosis held him tighter and slammed a little harder as they both felt the end drawing near.

Krosis closed his own eyes and took in harsh breaths, it was difficult to breathe under his mask and it felt stuffy. Reaching up he threw the helmet's visor up a bit to let him breath and also suck at Malik's jaw. Feeling the other man's lips on his warm skin made Malik moan and arch up to try and feel more of the man.

Everything was tingling from his toes to his balls and finally his face, the pleasure made everything feel unimportant. The only thing of importance was the second wave of lust and desire that was overwhelming his whole being.

Crying out into Krosis' bleeding skin Malik came, his arse pulsed and tightened making Krosis moan and begin to slow his pace. Taking one last thrust the Templar filled Malik's crevice with one strong eruptive release. The come could be felt as it overflowed and dripped down Malik's skin.

His head fell back into the ground and Malik panted in deep breaths through his mouth, Krosis breathed heavily against his neck before reaching up to pull down the visor again. It took the man a short moment to recover and he pulled out making Malik shiver, he could feel Krosis' limp but still big shaft slide across his tight walls.

Krosis tucked his manhood back into his pants and fixed up his appearance so it looked like nothing happened, feeling tense Malik watched him pick up his sword. Was Krosis going to kill him right now before he could recover from the pleasure?

No? Malik felt surprised as Krosis sheathed his blade and bent to pull out the dagger easily with two fingers. The assassin looked up at Krosis with hazy eyes as the Templar replaced his weapon where it belonged and climbed out of the shelter. Slowly Malik sat up and ran his hand through his sweating hairline to push back short stray strands while looking up at Krosis as the man stood with a curtain parted.

"Altair liked it rough." And with that he was gone leaving Malik shivering in the cold night air as his temperature began to return to normal.

After dressing quickly Malik rushed out of the shelter and ran towards the bureau, 'What in the name of Allah just happened?'

He had to admit it was rather hot having a Templar Masker take him like that but after the high was gone he felt guilty, it was like he betrayed the order. But then what about Altair?

The way the Templar talked it was like Altair willingly gave himself to him and came back for more. Frowning, Malik thought whether he should ask the other assassin about what happened. He wanted to know the details about their relationship but didn't know if he wanted to give away the fact that he too was with the Templar Master in such a scandalous way.

'Maybe in private we can have a talk… and show each other what the man showed us?'

That sounded like a good plan.


End file.
